pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dance
The Dance is an upcoming story by Daisy56. Phineas felt sorry for not taking Isabella to the prom dance, so with the help of Ferb, they build a dance in their backyard. Meanwhile, Didi must try to avoid a new admirer, Fernando. Matt tries to ask Daisy to the PF Dance, but gets intimidated when Daisy beats up Freddy for asking her to go out with him. Isabella I silently wept on my bed. I sat up, and wiped my eyes. I took out my journal from under my mattress, the only place in my room where I could hide things secretly from Pinky. Taking the cap off my signature pink gel pen, I started writing. Dear Diary, Today was practically the worst day of my life. Phineas, he never came to pick me up for the prom. I stood outside like an idiot for almost two hours, hoping he would come. And he never did. I saw Ferb pick up Emily down the street, but no sign of Phineas. I don't understand, we've been going out for a couple of years now!! And today was the junior prom, one of the things that every girl should go to and cherish as a memory of their youth! He never came. He lef "Isa!" my mom called from downstairs. I quickly hid my diary under my mattress, and wiped my eyes, which had begun to water again. "Yeah, mom?!" I yelled back. "Daisy's here!" she responded. ''Daisy? I thought she had gone to the prom, ''I thought. "Tell her to come upstairs!" I yelled back. I heard footsteps coming to my room, and then, knocking. "Come in," I told her. She opened the door, hesitant to come in. I nodded, and she came in. She was wearing a blue, tight tank top with slightly baggy jeans and orange Converse: not dressed at all for the prom. "Heyz," she said. "Didi texted me that you weren't at the prom, and she wanted me to check if you were sick or something." "Or something," I mumbled. "Soo...." Daisy began. I changed the subject quickly. "Why aren't you at the prom?" I asked her. She looked depressed. "Nobody asked me to go, and I figured that if I hung out with Didi, the only thing I would be doing would be helping Didi stalk Ferb all night," I giggled. She glared at me, and I tried hiding my smile. "What happened to you? I thought you were going Phin." Now it was my turn to hesitate. I didn't know if I could trust Daisy. I didn't hate her like I used to when we were twelve, and we did work together to get rid of our counterparts, but we weren't best friends or anything, heck, we're just plain indifferent to each other!!! "It's fine if you don't want to tell, I just came to see if you were okayz." And with that, she turned around and walked out of my bedroom. I peeked out of my door to see her stomping on the stairs, accidentally I suppose. Daisy Isabella could be such a snob sometimes. My phone vibrated, and I snatched it out of my pocket. I looked in my inbox. What up with Isabella? Didi texted me. ''Why does Didi care about that snob so much? ''I thought. ''She should be dragging Eric around right now. ''Didi had invited Eric go to with her to the prom, but just as friends. Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages